<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronicles of Heroes by Micbot37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673399">Chronicles of Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micbot37/pseuds/Micbot37'>Micbot37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Heroes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, as time goes on, events, potential Fire Emblem: Three Houses spoilers chapter 11, will feature any prologues and new chapters if I decide to include them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micbot37/pseuds/Micbot37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this series of one-shots find out exactly what the order of heroes get up to when not fighting Embla or other places. The length of the one-shots will vary from short to long. The story's chapters a becoming somewhat connected to the support conversations work, it will begin to connect more as time goes on.</p><p>Originally "The Order of Shenanigans"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Heroes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stopping the Other Anna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a series of one-shots for Fire Emblem Heroes. I recently started playing last month and I came to like the game pretty quickly. So we’re clear I will only be writing for characters I have summoned. I have 153 out of the 531 in the game, so not too many to work with. This first one though is the first thing that came to my mind due to the recent forging bonds event.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Commander Anna has been in there for hours now,” Alfonse said. The commander has recently been on her toes around the other Anna recently summoned by Kiran. Said summoner was by Alfonse right now who was being asked, “Do you know what she’s doing in there?”</p><p>Kiran thought through his answer before saying, “Well you know how I summoned that other Anna here a couple days ago right? The one from the World of Awakening.”</p><p>“Yes, I know where the new heroes come from Kiran,” Alfonse answered.</p><p>“Well Fjorm told me recently that the other Anna has created their own branch store here in Askr.” Kiran could see that Alfonse’s face stated that he still didn’t get the problem. “Basically Awakening Anna has conceived a catalog and delivery system similar to something on my world.”</p><p>“Didn’t you say that was called Amazon,” Alfonse asked, to which Kiran nodded. The prince didn’t remember much from what the summoner told him, only that he said it was a very popular service.</p><p>“Commander Anna is pretty much worried that Awakening Anna is going to steal us of our profits for the order,” Kiran said summarizing the situation.  then looked back at the door to commander Anna’s office. “Anna told me to just wait out here for her until she’s ready. Frankly, I’m worried about her.”</p><p>“I’m sure it won’t be that big of a problem,” Alfonse said reassuringly as the door opened. “Commander, nice to finally see you-“ </p><p>Alfonse was cut off as Commander Anna grabbed both him and Kiran and pulled them into her office. Once they were in she closed the door. “Thanks for coming you two,” Anna said.</p><p>“You literally told me to wait out here,” Kiran stated as he quickly pulled his hood back up. They then pointed towards Alfonse. “He just showed up.”</p><p>“That’s beside the point, why did you need Kiran commander,” Alfonse asked. The prince and the summoner then watched as Anna whipped out a bulletin board with a bunch of things pinned on. “What is that?”</p><p>“This Alfonse, is a full proof plan to get our funds for the order back from that money grabbing cheater,” Anna said menacingly.</p><p>“Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t you also a money grabber,” Kiran asked, pinching his nose.</p><p>“Not all the time,” Anna said, who was met with a deadpanned stare. “Only when the order is low on funds and if this branch keeps up it’ll ruin us. Though of course it would be solved if you just sent her back-“</p><p>“Not happening, she’s a hero and we need her help in this fight,” Kiran said, slamming his hands on Anna’s desk. “We don’t have that many remember.”</p><p>“Over a hundred fifty is still a lot, Kiran,” Alfonse said. Kiran nudged the prince to indicate that he was not helping.</p><p>“Either way this is where this plan comes in. With this we can keep the other Anna from stealing our profits,” Commander Anna said. She then pointed to a spot on the board. “And it starts with putting our fliers into as many battles as possible.”</p><p>“Fliers because,” Alfonse began to question.</p><p>“Fjorm tells me that Awakening Anna uses our fliers to deliver the things people order while they’re off duty,” Kiran said. They then turned their attention back to the commander saying, “Anna do you remember the last time I thought ‘Pegasus Emblem’ was a good idea?”</p><p>“They got taken out by three enemy soldiers holding bows, I know. But you didn’t even know who was showing up!”</p><p>“True yes, I didn’t know what was going to happen but since then I’ve been more careful in the teams I make. I could make some new teams formations involving our fliers sure but this whole money problem isn’t an issue right now,” Kiran explained.</p><p>“Yet,” Anna emphasized.</p><p>“Let me break it to you this way, when people begin to see just how successful the system is it’ll probably spread like wildfire. Eventually they’ll get more orders than our fliers can handle and some may end up quitting. And if the other Anna doesn’t have any fliers to deliver the stuff.”</p><p>“The whole thing would shut down. So you’re saying just let this whole thing ride out,” Anna asked.</p><p>“Trust me, when a similar thing started in my world it had the technology, means, and workforce necessary to keep afloat. I have a feeling that it won’t last long here,” Kiran said. He then began to walk out of the office. “I’m off to bring some of our newer heroes to the training tower. I’ll see you guys at dinner.” They then closed the office door.</p><p>Alfonse then looked over at Anna before saying, “Commander, please don’t do anything that'll make Kiran mad at you.” The prince then left the office himself.</p><p>Anna spared one last glance at her plan before pushing it to the side. “Fine. I’ll leave it alone for now but this is a last resort.”</p>
<hr/><p>As Kiran predicted the branch didn’t last a full week before people lost faith in the system. After overhearing Reyson explaining what had happened Commander Anna seeked out the other Anna. Now Awakening Anna was putting more time into training to help out the army.</p><p>That didn’t stop from the two Annas from teaming up to think up some new money schemes. Knowing that summer was closing in fast the two began to think of ways to bring in more funds for the order. Alfonse overheard their conversation for five minutes before walking over to Kiran.</p><p> The summoner was currently sitting on a bench outside while a couple other heroes were training. When Alfonse reached them they asked, “Kiran, please never summon another Anna here.” The prince then walked away.</p><p>“I can’t make any promises when it comes to summoning but what the heck was that about,” Kiran asked himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This idea came to me during the forging bonds event from Awakening Anna’s A and S support conversation cutscenes. As for ‘Pegasus Emblem’ the four that were on that team (before I disbanded it) were Est, Palla, Cordelia, and Eir.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Preparing for the Siege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiran was doing normal work when a certain notice was delivered to them by Feh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What’s going on right now is pretty much my first Røkkr siege. So I thought, why not I’ll write how my version of Kiran reacts to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiran was going over basic tactic plans in his office when Feh flew in through the window. The owl landed on the desk and left the news and bonuses before flying off. “Thanks feh,” Kiran said as he grabbed the items. “Okay let’s see what we got today, calendar of events, reminder for the grand hero battle, special bonus, daily bonus, and-” Kiran stopped as he looked at the last one which was for the Røkkr siege. </p><p>Kiran was out of their office without a second thought and was running right down the hall. “Røkkr Siege everyone! If you want to help out and participate get down to the main hall,” Kiran called out as he ran down the hall. “This doesn’t happen often guys!”</p><p>Right as Kiran passed by a door Marth opened it and looked out. “A Røkkr siege? Guess I may want to check this out.” The altean prince then closed the door to his room and began walking down the hall.</p><p>Eventually Kiran made it to Commander Anna’s office and opened the door. “Røkkr Siege,” both Anna and Kiran said at the same time.</p><p>“Do you have any new team formations written down,” Anna asked as she laid out a map.</p><p>“Yes I have two new teams,” Kiran said as they walked over. “First up Xander, Mustafa, Say’ri, and Fjorm. The second team is Mirabillis, Osian, Kagero, and Awakening Anna.”</p><p>“Interesting combinations, but it should be fine as long as Mirabillis keeps her distance from any archers.”</p><p>“Mirabillis has a strong defense, she can take a few hits,” Kiran answered. He then began to walk out of the office saying, “I’ll meet up with the other summoners joining us later and we can coordinate allied attacks.” Kiran then left the office to get more of the heroes up and around.</p><hr/><p>Word of the Røkkr siege had spread around the castle and now all the heroes knew it was coming. One of the ones interested in the event itself was Ferdinand Von Aegir who could here the topic come up a lot. “So professor what is the whole thing behind a Røkkr siege? I was only just summoned here myself.”</p><p>“Well Ferdinand if you must know it is basically Loki pulling her old tricks again. She sends these Røkkrs against us and we have to team up with other summoners’ teams in the realms to stop them,” Byleth answered as he ate his food. Ferdinand was one of the few students from the monastery to show up. The others being Dimitri and Mercedes. The Flame Emperor was also around, but they kept their distance from them.</p><p>“Then I would gladly lend a hand to take them down, it is the noble thing to do after all,” Ferdinand replied to Byleth’s answer.</p><p>“That’s fine, but I will still be holding classes for you Dimitri and Mercedes as scheduled. And if we do go into this fight I’m gonna request a team between the four of us,” Byleth said.</p><p>“I guess fighting alongside people you can trust is the smart option,” Dimitri said, who had been listening to the conversation. “I do wonder how everyone is doing back at the monastery.”</p><p>“I’m sure the goddess is watching over them all,” Mercedes said.</p><hr/><p>“Do you know who the teams are gonna be this time,” Roy said, he didn’t see much action last time. </p><p>“I think Kiran is gonna fall under his normal routine. Experiment until he can get an ideal team, or what he call trial and error,” Ike said to the young lion.</p><p>“I really need to pull them aside for more tactic training,” Robin muttered to himself. “They can’t just run into most situations head on with no plan.”</p><p>“Why not, I mean, it’s worked so far right,” Roy said shrugging. The young lion then took another bite out of their food before saying, “Besides they take things seriously and plan when the time really calls for it right?”</p><p>“Yes, but they mostly stay in the back and out of sight,” Robin said. “At first I thought Kiran was doing something in the shadows. Apparently he doesn't have any way of defending himself. Embla even exploited it years ago.”</p><p>“Perhaps we could train him in certain aspects of combat and find out what suits him,” Ike suggested. Robin nodded in agreement.</p><p>Kiran then came into the dining room, his hood was up as always. “Okay, I’ve spoken with the other summoners that will be in our realm. I’ll need these fighters to join me after breakfast,” he said as they went over to the bulletin board in the room and stuck it on. “Me and the other summoners set up times where we would take turns making attacks. Us, and ten other summoners will be going first so get to the main hall soon.” They then left the dining room.</p><p>“Maybe wait for the siege to be done first before you suggest training,” Roy said to Ike after Kiran left. Roy then noticed Soren watching Ike from afar and asked, “Does he always do that?”</p><p>Ike turned his head to where Soren was. He then shook his head saying, “Nah… most of the time he stays behind a pillar.”</p><p>Roy was going to be questioning how Ike could keep a straight face at that for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may end up writing some support conversations between characters in this story or another work entirely. Some of them may be spurred from events that may happen in this collection of one-shots.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Father Fray Complex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short drabble on the current voting gauntlet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another day, another voting gauntlet,” Kiran said to himself as he walked into the arena where the gauntlet was being held. As always there were thousands of summoners from different versions of Askr as they walked in. Most were talking while some others were looking over the current standings. The first round had finished the other day and the semifinals were happening now. Kiran was on Team Annette while the opposing team was for Mareeta.</p><p>“So this is what the gauntlet arena looks like,” said the person Kiran brought along with him. This hero was the one that would be representing them in the battles today. “I honestly thought I would see a bunch of you around here, summoner.”</p><p>“I can understand why, but Anna tells me the great hero could come in all shapes and sizes so I mostly expected that there would be many different people. Though there might just be another me around here. That would be cool and terrifying at the same time.” Kiran then remembered what they were here for. “Probably shouldn’t get distracted, there’s a big point boost right now and we can’t let that go to waste. Follow me, Lucina.”</p><p>Kiran led the future witness a bit down the halls, passing by many other summoners and a few heroes as they made some turns. The two eventually came across an Anna that held out their hand. “Only heroes representing can go past here. If they're ready to go into battle then they can follow me and I’ll get them into a group.”</p><p>“I did notice quite a few Annas here,” Lucina said as Kiran turned to face her. “How many sisters does she even have?”</p><p>“I find that it’s in my best interest not to ask that question. But yes, the Annas usually manage these events,” Kiran said. “But when you're ready just follow her and you’ll be on the battlefield with two other heroes.”</p><p>“Will you still be giving orders-”</p><p>“I’ll be watching from another point, according to commander Anna, you won’t see me, but I will be watching.”</p><p>“I’ll see you soon then,” Lucina said. As Kiran walked away Lucina was led and transported to a battlefield. Once on the field she looked around and noticed two other heroes were with her. One was the Death Knight and the other was Ninian in her bridal clothes. “Oh, hello.”</p><p>“So you're the ones I’m teaming with this time. Hmm,” Death Knight said to himself. Enemy heroes then showed up. They were Lyn (summer), Hrid, and Micaiah (New Years). “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>As the battle started Kiran could be heard from somewhere saying, “We have a lance user, a blue magic user, and a sword user. Then the enemy is a sword user, a red magic user, and a blue bow user.”</p><p>“Skills from our heroes had caused Hrid and Lyn to lose attack and speed respectively. Meanwhile, our heroes all have a speed increase. We’ll need to keep Ninian away from Lyn though since she’s on a pegasus,” said another summoner.</p><p>“Death Knight take the lead, have the others follow behind,” said the third summoner, cutting off the second one and Kiran. </p><p>Death Knight moved forward, but only two spaces to account for the three Hrid did have and to stay out of danger. Lucina and Ninian were close behind. In the enemy’s turn Lucina had her attack and speed lowered. Hrid moved forward while Lyn moved behind Hrid. Micaiah apparently had a dance skill and used it on Lyn. Lyn then proceeded to move forward and used reposition to put Hrid behind her. </p><p>When it was their turn again the summoner that brought Death Knight could be heard shouting, “Death Knight you can take out Lyn. Ninian use your dance skill so he can do the same to Hrid.”</p><p>Death Knight nodded as he ran forward and took out Lyn. Ninian then proceeded to use the dance skill and Death Knight went ahead and took out Hrid. Lucina moved forward.</p><p>“‘Guys, you forgot that Micaiah has magic that’s strong against Death Knight,” Kiran shouted as the enemy turn started. Micaiah used her magic on Death Knight, which thankfully didn’t take him out. Due to the range of his scythe the Death Knight attacked and took out Micaiah too. “I guess they don’t call him the Death Knight for nothing.”</p><p>Next thing Lucina knew was that she, the Death Knight, and Ninian were back in the hall from earlier. “Thank you for participating in the voting gauntlet now get out of this part of the hall,” said the Anna from earlier as she ushered the three out. </p><p>Once the three were out the Death Knight looked at Lucina and Ninian one final time before walking over to the summoner from their Askr. “I wonder where Kiran is,” Lucina said to herself as Ninian walked away too.</p><hr/><p>Kiran was with another summoner that he ran into on his way out. This was actually a familiar friend of his, and they were now catching up. “So you decided on Lucina this time? How come,” asked Kiran’s friend.</p><p>“Well, due to that legendary hero event for Seliph, who I did summon, I ended up summoning Female Grima,” Kiran said. Leading their friend to wince at the implication of that. “Yep, figured it was best to get someone out of the castle before they went insane.”</p><p>“You have no idea how close my Grima even was to trying to kill Chrom when she was first summoned,” said Kiran’s friend. “Anyway, I need to be going, see you around _______.”</p><p>“You too, Nick,” Kiran said as they waved goodbye to their friend. “And now I need to get back to Lucina. She should be around here somewhere-” Kiran stopped as they turned around and saw Lucina staring right at them. “How much did you hear,” Kiran asked.</p><p>“More or less, the whole thing,” Lucina said, still processing this new information. “First of all, thanks for bringing me here. I’ll admit it was getting tense seeing Grima in the castle. But, your name is not actually Kiran?”</p><p>The summoner sighed as they said, “No it wasn’t. Never was, never has been.” He was looking away, they were usually more careful than this and now someone knows.</p><p>“Why did you keep it a secret,” Lucina asked.</p><p>“Lucina, I’m just like the rest of the heroes here, from another world. I may know who you are, but when I was first brought here I hardly knew anyone. Only one I recognized was Anna, mostly because she shows up in all of the FE games,” Kiran muttered that last part about Anna to himself. </p><p>“I do remember someone saying you were not actually from Askr.”</p><p>“The reason I didn’t tell Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena my actual name was because I didn’t know if I could trust them. Up until we went to the world of Awakening a second time I thought everything was some sort of nightmare. After awhile ‘Kiran’ kinda stuck, and I’ve been here for like three years now. I don’t know if I’m ever going to get home, so I stuck with Kiran, in the event I have to start anew. I figured you of all people would understand, going by ‘Marth’ when you broke linear time to save Chrom.”</p><p>“I’m sorry that you feel like you may never see your home again,” Lucina said. “And while our situations may be different I guess I did do the same thing. I won’t tell anyone, but I feel like it’s best if you tell them at some point.”</p><p>“Yeah I know. Thanks Lucina,” Kiran said.</p><p>“No problem, _______,” Lucina said. </p><p>“Just so we are clear, you are only calling me by my actual name when no other heroes from our Askr are around. Let’s go,” Kiran said as they walked down the hall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so we’re clear, I know no one that plays the game who is named Nick. And no this was not a C support conversation between the summoner and Lucina even though it could have very well been one. I will be making a new work soon that will be support conversations. The reason I had Kiran’s actual name be ______ is because I’m working on thinking of a gender-neutral name to use for them. I originally planned on using my actual name, but then this wouldn’t be a gender neutral summoner. And if there is a chapter where we pretty much fight the summoner (ourselves really) in Book IV then I will reveal their name then.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scion of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a one-shot based on how I felt it would’ve looked like when summoning Legendary Seliph.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rather short this time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was sunrise when Kiran, Sharena, and Ares walked over to the summoning altar. There was a legendary banner, but Anna had advised against using orbs for this since she wanted Kiran to save for the upcoming summer banner. “Kiran, are you sure we should be doing this behind the Commander’s back,” Sharena asked Kiran as they made it to the altar.</p><p>“Trust me, this banner could give us some powerful allies that can help us in this fight,” Kiran said. “Besides we’re only doing one round, hence the fifteen orbs, we get a free summon after all.”</p><p>“Doing all this behind one’s back, I’m very much surprised, summoner,” Ares said.</p><p>“Even I have a dark side of sorts Ares.” Kiran then opened the bag and let the orbs fall out. The orbs then dissipated and particles flew into the summoning altar. “Okay here we go,” Kiran said as they readied Breidablik.</p><hr/><p>About four summons later they didn’t get any new heroes, only ones Kiran was forced to send back because the order already had them. “Okay so we’ve done four rounds now and nothing so far,” Kiran said.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this last one Kiran? The sun’s up and I have a feeling Anna is gonna find out we’re here soon,” Sharena said.</p><p>“It’s one final summon, Sharena. Besides fifteen orbs already went in there,” Kiran said as he readied Breidablik again. Kiran then watched as a red orb showed up on the altar. “Okay red orb, this could possibly be either Sothis, Mirabillis, or Seliph if we’re lucky.” They then fired Breidablik.</p><p>The three watched at the light struck the orb, only for the light to go away and for nothing to happen. “I believe that is not supposed to happen,” Ares said.</p><p>“Did I miss,” Kiran questioned as he looked at Breidablik. “That hardly ever happens.” Kiran, Sharena, and Ares then noticed a puff of smoke come off the altar as light began pulsing from it. The three were then forced to cover their eyes as a golden light erupted from the altar and shot into the sky. Most likely waking up everyone back at the castle.</p><p>When the light faded the three uncovered their eyes and looked forward as they saw someone walk forward. Ares in particular was left in shock. “I am Seliph. I will shed light on the darkness of this world with strength, courage, and the divine Tyrfing,” Legendary Seliph said. “I heard your call and came. Where am I exactly.”</p><p>Shaking themselves out of their stupor Kiran said, “Hello Seliph, nice to meet you. My name is Kiran, I am part of the order of heroes and the one that summoned you here.”</p><p>Sharena walked up to Seliph saying, “Hi, I’m Sharena. Member of the order and princess of Askr.”</p><p>“And then there’s Ares, who you probably know already,” Kiran said pointing over to Ares. Who was still in shock over this.</p><p>“Ah, Ares, it’s been awhile since I last saw you,” Legend Seliph said, walking over to the heir to Mystletainn. </p><p>“Seliph,”Ares said, as he gave a curt nod. The four then heard footsteps approaching.</p><p>“Uh oh,” Kiran said as they saw Commander Anna walking towards them, full of fury. “Looks like we woke them up.”</p><p>“What are you doing Kiran,” Anna said as she marched over to the summoner. “Those orbs are needed for later this month, you can’t keep wasting them like this.”</p><p>“Uh, Anna look behind you,” Kiran said. Anna huffed as she did and was left in shock as she noticed Seliph standing right there. “Meet Seliph, the legendary hero of the recent banner.”</p><p>“How many orbs,” Anna asked.</p><p>“Fifteen I swear that was it,” Kiran said.</p><p>Anna crossed her arms before saying, “Fine, I’ll let it slide. But you are saving your orbs. Follow me, Seliph, I can show you around.”</p><p>Kiran let out a sigh of relief as Anna, Seliph, Ares, and Sharena left. He then looked back at the altar before saying, “Still worth it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay something that will most likely be up after this chapter comes out is a separate work for support conversations. The way they are going to work as said in the planned summary is going to say that conversations are going to unlock as this story continues. While a c support may be available, a b and a support might not be ready yet and say coming soon below them. As things go on the supports will eventually unlock. S supports will most likely not be happening, but if I do decide to do them then they will be non-canon to this story.</p><p>Support Conversations now available in Next work:<br/>Commander Anna and Awakening Anna (C support)<br/>Marth and Roy (C Support)<br/>Kiran and Lucina (C Support)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Makeshift Officer Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth begins to prepare for his lesson when a new student walks in. Written before the Overseas Memories banner so I will not be including characters I did get from that banner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Due to having been pulled from Garreg Mach Monastery Byleth took it upon himself to continue teaching the students that were with him in this world. As such he had requested that a room in the order of Heroes castle be made into a classroom of sorts following Mercedes and Ferdinand’s arrivals. Dimitri came sometime later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some had been curious as to why the classroom was needed, to which Byleth explained the world he came from and the officers academy. When Kiran had overheard this, somehow not knowing about the World of Three Houses despite knowing all the others, and thought this would be a good opportunity. Kiran talked to Byleth about maybe also teaching some of the younger heroes in the castle as they also have most of their lives ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was reluctant at first but eventually accepted it as long as they did their best not to disrupt the lesson. So far no one felt like they needed the extra teaching so it was still just the three students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay you three, let’s begin,” Byleth said as he prepared to start the lesson. “First we need to review what we did last..” Byleth trailed off as he noticed Kiran walking into the room and sitting down at one of the benches. “Kiran, is there something urgent happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing battle related. I’m here for the classes today,” Kiran admitted, they seemed nervous. “Robin figured it was about time I at least learned how to defend myself instead of staying at the sidelines and sent me here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how to wield a sword or anything like that,” Dimitri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toy sword when I was a lot younger, but um yeah. Pretty much. Sorry, if this is intruding too much. If you want me to leave I can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry Kiran, I already have a small class as it is,” Byleth said. “I’ll get the review done and then we can talk about goals.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The review basically covered what they had gone over yesterday, it went by quickly since they only needed to review lance and magic skills. After that was done though, Byleth led the group out to the training grounds. The professor then grabbed two wooden swords and tossed one to Kiran. The summoner caused it to fumble in his hands a bit. “Wait, what,” Kiran began to question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be going over multiple weapons here to see what best suits you. You said you used a toy sword when you were much younger,” Byleth asked, to which Kiran nodded. “Let’s see how long you can hold your own. Mercedes be prepared to heal anyone if necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May the goddess watch over you,” Mercedes said to Kiran as the summoner got ready. This was not how they thought today was going to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about two minutes they had gone through all the melee weapons and Kiran held their own the longest with a sword so that would be a focus. After that came.. “Magic? Seriously,” Kiran asked as Byleth handed them a fire tome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, after all if your primary is going to be a sword, then fire magic should work out well for you,” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that, magic didn’t really exist in my world so I doubt I could even use this,” Kiran explained. Byleth didn’t seem to be having this though. Kiran sighed as they focused really hard, once they recited the spell only sparks came forward. “Well, there was something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s move on,” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind tome did not work at all, so now was the thunder tome. Kiran focused as hard as they could and when the spell unleashed a small bolt of lightning struck a dummy. “Hmm, that was better than the fire tome. So it would seem you excel at swords and thunder related magic. We can work with that,” Byleth said. “For now let’s get back to th classroom. Kiran keep the tome with you for now and keep practicing. Who knows, one day you might be able to fight alongside us on the front lines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran looked on as Byleth walked back into the castle followed by Ferdinand and Mercedes. Dimitri back over to Kiran asking, “Think you’re up to this Kiran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran looked at the tome in his hand before clenching it saying, “Yeah I think I can make this work.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This idea originally came shortly after chapter 2. As for the support conversations work it’s going to be updated every few chapters or so. So the next mass update on that work will be when chapter 10 of this story releases. After that it will update every multiple of 5.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Death Sovereign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiran learns of the new Mythic hero that can be summoned. They don't quite take it so well and now Sharena has to find out why they're suddenly distant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second I saw who the mythic hero was I knew I had to write about it. Unfortunately this is coming one day after the event has ended. Also, while I was not actually able to get Hel in the event (I'm F2P so I use my orbs wisely) I was able to get Thrasir and Future Edelgard.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiran had become a bit withdrawn fairly recently so some reason. Some thought their work was holding them back a bit. But when they missed training with Byleth, something they made a point of not doing before, that’s when others became worried. Eventually Sharena decided enough was enough and marched herself right over to the summoner’s office.</p><p>Once she arrived at the door she lightly knocked on it asking, “Kiran are you in there?”</p><p>“Sharena? Yeah I’m in here,” Kiran said. “I’m pretty busy right now though. Can you come back later?”</p><p>“That’s what you said to Anna, yesterday,” Sharena said. She then tried to open the door only to find out that it was locked. “Kiran you’ve been in here for the past few days you need to come out at some point.”</p><p>“I came out like two hours ago!”</p><p>“Yeah, to get breakfast and then you went right back in here,” Sharena said. She then knew Kiran wasn’t gonna budge so she would have to try the next best thing.</p>
<hr/><p>Kiran was inside their office as they heard the footsteps walk away. “Sharena? Are you still there?” The summoner let out a sigh of relief as they glanced over at a letter they had received some time ago. “As long as I don’t summon this one we should be fine,” Kiran said.</p><p>It was about five minutes later when the footsteps returned to his door, followed by someone else. “Kiran if you’re by the door stand back,” Sharena shouted. The summoner then watched in absolute shock and fear as Ingrid rammed the door open, knocking it off its hinges. “Thanks Ingrid! Sorry about having you do that.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. This isn’t the first time I had to do this,” Ingrid said. The solstice knight then turned around and left the office.</p><p>“Why the hell would you do that Sharena,” Kiran shouted at the princess once he was out of his stupor. “Do you have any idea how mad Anna is going to be when she sees that she has to fix a door.”</p><p>“I think she’d be more relieved to know that you finally left the office. Why do you have yourself suddenly holed up in here? This isn’t like you,” Sharena said, extremely worried.</p><p>“Uh, no particular reason,” Kiran said, he shot a quick glance at the reminder letter from Feh on his desk.</p><p>“Why did you glance at that letter,” Sharena asked. She didn’t need an answer as she heard Kiran’s breath hitch for a second. The princess, without having to put up much of a fight, grabbed the letter. “Oh, it’s a Mythic hero banner! Why would you be hiding because of this?”</p><p>“Look at who the main hero is,” was all Kiran could say. Sharena looked further down the letter and saw what Kiran meant. “The mythic hero is none other than Hel.”</p><p>“I mean, it’s not too bad right. I mean imagine if she was here as an ally, it could be a great help and maybe we could help her see the good of Askr,” Sharena suggested.</p><p>“Sharena, Hel was <em> this </em>close to killing you,” Kiran said, almost pressing their fingers. “If Eir hadn’t thrown that dagger when she did.” Kiran looked away as they felt like they lost their voice. “Worst part I’m the one responsible for putting you in that situation.”</p><p>“Kiran-”</p><p>“I’m the one that made the plan and it had you knocking at death’s door, literally! I still haven’t let myself forget that. It makes me work harder, harder in a way that a mistake like that will never happen again.”</p><p>Sharena looked down saying, “I didn’t know you blamed yourself so much about that. But know that I didn’t and never have blamed you for it. I may not be able to forgive Hel for what she did, but if we just sit here in our fears it won’t make things any better. It’ll just make them worse.”</p><p>“Sharena, those fights against Hel scared me more than Surtr ever could. If I summon Hel I feel like I would just have a mental breakdown on the spot.”</p><p>“Well, what if you summoned her just before she vanished? It was at that point she learned that she herself can die and that Eir still saw her as a mother despite everything.”</p><p>“If you think someone can pull a 180 in a matter of seconds-”</p><p>“A 180?”</p><p>“Let’s just say it’s an expression of someone’s personality becoming the exact opposite in very little time,” Kiran said. “If you think that would happen with Hel-”</p><p>“Well, we never know until we try don’t we?”</p><p>Kiran sat back down at his desk and thought over Sharena’s words. They then groaned saying, “I’m going to regret this,” before grabbing breidablik and some orbs. “Fine let’s go. We’re bringing Alfonse, Eir, and Thrasir with us though.”</p><p>“Fine with me,” Sharena happily said following Kiran.</p>
<hr/><p>“How did you allow Sharena to get you to do this,” Alfonse asked Kiran as they made it to the summoning altar.</p><p>“It’s your sister, what do you expect,” Kiran said as they readied Breidablik. “Okay is everyone here ready to subdue Hel if we have to?”</p><p>“Always,” Thrasir said as she felt magic pulsing in her hand. </p><p>“I hope it won’t have to come to this,” Eir said</p><p>“Okay here we go,” Kiran said as they focused. They then pointed and fired breidablik. The orb it shot into was green. The group then watched as the light went down the altar and the orb turned dark as a great gust of wind blew. A pillar of light shot into the sky afterwards. “I think I summoned her!”</p><p>Alfonse pulled Kiran behind him as the dust blown around cleared, revealing none other than Hel. The death sovereign and former ruler of the dead. “I am Hel. I rule the realm of the dead. You cannot fight death, so you would do well to accept your fate…”</p><p>“Yeah that’s pretty much what I was expecting,” Kiran said as Alfonse tightened his grip on his sword. “Listen Hel! You have been summoned in order to help us in our fight against the realm of nightmares, and Embla, whenever we get back to that.”</p><p>“So you think you can control me? All you did here was give me another chance to do what I set out to do, Hel said. Sharena’s eyes widened at that. “You summoned me just before I almost faded away.”</p><p>“Meaning you would know that you yourself can die,” Sharena said. “Plus, Kiran here can just send you back to where you were at any time, right?”</p><p>“Right, you’ll be dead the second you get sent back,” Alfonse said. Hel might’ve scared him at the time, but not anymore. “We don’t want to fight again Hel. All we’re asking for is your help as an ally. You don’t have to be friends with any of us, just the promise you’ll stand with us until this mess is over.”</p><p>Hel mulled over the words for awhile before saying, “Very well. But know this, when all of this is over there’s a chance I won’t hesitate when the time comes. Death can never be avoided.” With that Hel disappeared, presumably to the castle.</p><p>“Mother,” Eir solemnly said as she put the dagger away. </p><p>“I can keep an eye on her if you want, summoner,” Thrasir said to Kiran.</p><p>“No it’s fine Thrasir… something tells me we won’t have to worry about Hel for the time being,” was all Kiran could say on this matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. How big is this library?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laegjarn is missing from a strategy meeting and Robin is sent to find her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally inspired from B!Lysithea's C support conversation in forging bonds.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robin was walking through the halls of the castle in search of Laegjarn. A strategy meeting was about to take place and the former Muspell general was currently missing. When asking Laevatein it was learned that her sister was in the library. So Robin was now walking into the library to find her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought it was going to be easy. He didn’t think he would end walking around in search of her for fifteen minutes without walking past the front door again once. “Have I ever gone this deep into the library?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin eventually turned a corner and ran into Soren and B!Lysithea. Both seemed to be skimming the books on the shelves. “Soren, Lysithea. Have either of you seen Laegjarn,” Robin asked walking up to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a negative Robin we have not,” Soren said as he looked at one of the books. The mage quickly flipped through some pages. “Finally. Lysithea, I found this book that has a chapter dedicated to the ones that caused you to have shortened lifespan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” Lysithea questioned. She walked over to Soren and look at the pages herself. “This definitely details them. We should bring this to Lute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin cleared his throat. “Laegjarn and actually you too Soren are late for a strategy meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, how time flies,” Soren said. He handed the book off to Lysithea who nodded and walked away. “In this case Robin I will help you with finding Laegjarn. If she’s somewhere in this library we’ll have to search the whole place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How big is this library anyway,” Robin asked as the two continued walking between bookshelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soren looked away from Robin before saying, “You don’t want an answer to that.” He then picked up the pace a bit, nearly leaving Robin standing there dumbfounded.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>About thirty minutes later the two still had no clue where Laegjarn was. They had searched all three floors of the library and there was absolutely no sign of her. “Okay, I know we’ve been wrong about things before but I have a good feeling about this spot,” Robin sai turning a corner and seeing a few tables as well as the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the entrance, literally the first place you would’ve been,” Soren stated. And Robin growled in frustration. “Careful, your Grima’s showing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny. Leavatein said her sister was in here. So where is she,” Robin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soren’s eyes shifted to a bit behind Robin. “Was there a giant pile of books surrounding that part of the table and chair when you came in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin looked behind him to see what he meant. And there were indeed multiple stacks of books surrounding a chair at the table.  “I don’t remember those being there when I walked in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked over to the books and each removed one stack to the best of their abilities. Surprisingly enough Laegjarn was behind the books, and she was reading one of them. “Laegjarn what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reading strategies,” Laegjarn simply answered, not even fazed by their arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin did not exactly know how to respond to this situation. But he did know why he was even in here. “Laegjarn there is a strategy meeting going on rig-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother, given how long it's been either Anna is after us or the meeting went on without us,” Soren said, looking at one of the books. There was something about it that was familiar to him. “I feel like I’ve seen this book somewhere before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin took another one of the books which was also familiar to him. Robin opened the cover and found the reason. “Ah, Kiran must’ve read some of these books himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that,” Soren asked. Robin proceeded to show the wind mage what he had found, which was something written down that said ‘Kiran was here’. “I see. Yep, he did it on this one too. A bit seems to be crossed out before his name though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you even get all these books Laegjarn,” Robin asked. “All of this would keep you in here the whole week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when we fought each other Kiran somehow managed to outsmart me at almost every turn,” Laegjarn. Robin had remembered the one time they hadn’t been able to outsmart Laegjarn. That ambush in Nifl nearly cost Takumi’s life. Even if Breidablik could revive them Kiran made a point of making sure no one fell in battle. “Even since I’ve been summoned, I figured reading the same material he did would help me figure things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, while it is true he learned some maneuvers on here, he also comes up with some strategies himself when needed,” Robin stated. He didn’t treat those last words well since ‘when needed’ ended in head-on assault a quarter of the time. “If you truly want to know I’d ask him yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. How long were you looking for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Searched the whole library. About thirty minutes,” Soren said, not looking up from the book he was currently skimming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin’s eyes widened as he realized what this meant. “We missed most of the meeting at this point.” Robin then saw Commander Anna walking into the library and he knew they were in for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say the three made sure they never missed a meeting again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see I'm not active when writing this one-shot series but they are, in a way, connected. With only two chapters left in Book IV I'm probably going to try and pump more chapters out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cooking Catastrophe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I came up with this one during Female Kris's support conversations in forging bonds. This is a pretty short one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That should do it,” Kris said as she put the final touches in her stew. With the tips from Jakob and Felicia she did her best to try and make the stew better than it was the first time. And now the hard work was all done. All she needed now was to get an opinion. “Jakob does this look alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakob stopped what he was doing, which was putting glasses away and walked over to where Kris was. The Norhrian butler then looked into the pot before saying, “It looks the same but the aroma is a bit different. I wouldn’t risk it myself, but there may be someone else who can try the stew out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think would be willing? I think my reputation as a chef may have already spread,” Kris joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you have a reputation? I did not know,” Jakob sarcastically said. Which didn’t really make Kris feel any better. Jakob then looked down saying, “If you must know Kiran is one that’s always looking out for the heroes in this castle. Perhaps he’d be willing to try the stew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so,” Kris asked. Jakob nodded in response. Kris then went ahead and put some of the stew in a bowl. “Okay I’ll go find him. Thanks.” With that Kris left the kitchen. Thinking it wouldn’t do much harm Jakob left the kitchen as well, leaving the rest of the pot of stew on the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flora eventually walked into the kitchen after sometime and noticed the stew on the stove. “Was this meant to be a part of lunch today. May want to get it out while it’s in here.” Flora went ahead and carefully took the pot off the stove and left the kitchen with it. Intending to bring it to the dining room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Due to the castle being as expansive as it is, it took Kris awhile to find Kiran. She did eventually find him out in the training grounds, he seemed to be practicing his swordplay against a dummy. “Kiran? I didn’t know you were training,” Kris said shocked. “I thought you didn’t really fight on the front lines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be true, but I guess it is about time I become more useful than just a tactician,” Kiran said as he hit the dummy again. “I’ve joined some of Byleth’s classes, he’s been teaching me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris nodded and then remembered why she was here. “Oh I was wondering if you could taste test this stew I made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the same stew Fjorm warned me about awhile back,” Kiran asked as he put the sword down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been practicing with Jakob and Felicia. I think I’m all good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran then shrugged. “Okay let’s see what we have here,” he said, taking the spoon from Kris. As he tried the soup Kris could see the color drain from his face as he swallowed the soup. The summoner then grimaced saying, “Sorry Kris, but that’s not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drat! Thought I had it right this time. Guess I’ll have to throw out what’s left of it in the kitchen too,” Kris said.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Unsung hero made her way back to the kitchen. When she walked in she noticed Nino attempted to get bowls from the cabinet. “Oh let me help you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you,” Nino said gratefully as Kris went ahead and took some of the bowls out of the cabinet. “We didn’t have enough bowls for the stew so Flora asked me to get more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kris’s breath was cut rather short at Nino’s words. “Wait where did this stew come from? I don’t remember that being a part of lunch today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flora said she found a big pot of it on the stove right there,” Nino said pointing towards the now barren stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Flora asks who made that stew. You didn’t see me,” Kris simply said before sprinting out of the kitchen. Hoping to get away before disaster struck and she would have the cold as ice maid on her tail.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Complaints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gatrie gets called in for some rather troubling reasons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was not often Kiran would get complaints such as this. But he knew he was in for a ride of a lecture when he received not one, not two, but ten complaints in the past week. The reason for the complaints were because of Gatrie seeking out the females of the order. Normally they would let this slide, but with this many complaints with such little time it needed to be addressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Man in question was currently on the opposite side of Kiran’s desk in a chair. The summoner was currently flipping through a notebook of his to set a tense atmosphere. Eventually Gatrie said, “Um, Summoner. While it is truly an honor to be in here, I must be going. I think I saw some-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will stay, Gatrie,” Kiran said with hardly any emotion other than seriousness. The knight reluctantly stayed where he was. “Do you happen to know why you’re in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, not really. I was just brought in here by Chrom. Who knew he could be intimidating,” Gatire said with a nervous chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well when it comes to Lucina’s safety the overprotectiveness side of him tends to kick in,” Kiran said. The summoner finally closed the notebook and pulled a small stack of letters and placed them in front of Gatrie. “Do you know what these are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gatrie shook his head no. “Are these related to me though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran nodded. “You see they’re complaints. Usually if the heroes feel like there’s something we can do to improve quality of life then they can leave that in a suggestion box. However, if there is a certain hero that they are having a hard time with they can leave a complaint. And that’s where you come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh did someone complain about me. Just tell me what it is I can try,” Gatrie replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually this isn’t just from one hero it is from ten in the same week. All of which complained over your unwanted advances on them. While there haven’t been any from this week this still needs to be addressed with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get what you're saying, but there are a lot of opportunities with the ladies here at the castle. I’m surprised you didn’t take a chance yourself when you came here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only seemed to make Kiran more mad. “Things like that will get you nowhere! And love is not something I truly have time for right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m sure there are others like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are. But let me put this into perspective. It took you a couple days to receive a complaint. It took Sylvain a full three weeks. Byleth gave him a week tops and Ingrid agreed on that. And surprisingly enough he hasn’t gotten a consistent number where it needs to be addressed with him. You on the other hand-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah come on, you just said that I’m not the only one. So how is it this much of a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Commander Anna will see this as a big problem eventually and may order me to send you home. I may be the person that summons you but she does have the authority if necessary. And don’t want anyone to jeopardize their being here, so this is a first and only warning. Try to make sure the complaints don’t come in as often as they have been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gatrie was silent for a bit as he mulled over this. He didn’t want to be sent back, and he knew some of his friends would be disappointed if he was. And he still needs to find out who that mystery girl is. “Okay summoner, I understand. I will try to do better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will hold you to that. I won’t be so lenient if you end up in here again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gatrie turned to leave something had caught his eye on the summoner’s desk. It looked like a strange sort of device with a blue case. “Hey is that an artifact of some kind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Kiran looked over to where the device was, “Oh no, that’s just my smartphone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smartphone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say it’s pretty much one of the last things I have that remind me of my home. Well, other than the clothes I came here in. Thing is it needs a sort of energy to work so that thing has just been collecting dust for years at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well I may not be the brightest person but why not try to use a thunder tome to get it working.” With that suggestion Gatrie left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran mulled over this for a second and looked back at the thunder tome on his desk. The summoner then shook his head. “No, that would fry it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Recurring Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something has been keeping Kiran up a night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay we need to talk. Chapter 12 has me very much on the ropes here I’m currently going on a canon divergence route. Doing this plan, while it will be different, the main things that happened in the book will still happen (characters, enemies, Triandra, Book three mention.) And after that we’ll follow whatever path chapter 13 is gonna take. This chapter here is going to set up a support conversation in the next work that will be necessary later on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was currently nighttime in the order of heroes castle, despite the many revelations that had been made the others were still able to sleep despite being in a dream. Though of course there was always going to be the nightmares that plagued some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One in particular right now was Kiran, who seemed to be tossing and turning in his bed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The World of Steel. That’s what this place is,” Peony said as she looked around, she was in an alleyway of some kind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The buildings here are massive. Look at that,” Hector said pointing to the skyline.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“New York City, is that where we are,” Alfonse questioned, holding a newspaper. “Is this truly Kiran’s home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Was it all a dream? Was my time in Askr truly a dream, is this a reality I can’t handle,” Kiran said facing the group. He did not seem happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s been plagued by nightmares,” Peony said in realization. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kiran you need to snap out of it. Whatever Freyja told you it isn’t true,” Alfonse shouted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hehe, you think this was Freyja’s doing? Wrong, I learned the truth, I learned of what happened before this whole dream started. And now it’s time I end it and finally see which reality is true,” Kiran said. He then held Breadablik out, preparing to fire it.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The second the trigger in the dream was pulled Kiran shot up in a cold sweat. It took awhile for him to compose himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That nightmare again. It’s getting more vivid. Is this a vision of some kind, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiran thought. They knew they weren’t going to get back to sleep anytime soon. And got out of bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe a walk around the halls will help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran was off afterwards in the sleepwear and cloak. They eventually found themselves out in the main hall looking out at the night sky. Countless stars across the sky. It wasn’t often Kiran would come here at night. In the event he did though he mostly reminisced on past events in Askr, and his life back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over three years, nearing four,” Kiran said to himself. He wasn’t really quiet when saying that but he figured he was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three years of what,” said a voice. Kiran, on instinct, whipped around and grabbed the nearest weapon. “Ah! Sorry it’s just me!” Kiran calmed down and put what he grabbed, a dagger, aside upon seeing Peony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing up Peony,” Kiran asked, looking out across the sky again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I ended up sensing a nightmare in the castle. I was on my way to cleanse it, but then it went away. I then saw you here looking out,” Peony explained. She then formed a question here own though. “But the same could be said about you. How come you're up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the one with the nightmare,” Kiran simply stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that I know the source and can help you fall asleep to a more happy dream this time. If that’s okay with you,” Peony offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Peony, but I’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time I had a nightmare, going on a walk normally works for me,” Kiran said. With that Peony nodded with a small sense of concern before leaving. Kiran then sighed looking at the night sky again. He then remembered one of the phrases said in the nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Was it all a dream?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran winced as it felt like he could hear himself through those words. “The nature of the dream and nightmare realms are getting to me. It’s getting harder to tell what’s reality and what is a part of the dream. I guess it is only a matter of time before I find out though.” With that Kiran left the main hall and proceeded to head back to his room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In the morning the heroes were up and moving again, most discussing the revelation that they were still in a dream. Anna suggested they hold a meeting in order to plan what they’re gonna do heading forward. Kiran was currently back in his office writing up some plans of his own when Feh came in through the window. “How’s the morning treating you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owl made its usual noise of glee as it dropped the letters onto Kiran’s desk before flying out. “Okay let’s see what we have this time. Daily bonus, voting gauntlet, special heroes, and-” He stopped himself as he noticed that a message came to him personally from Peony. Curious he opened it up and smiled at what it said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello Kiran, <br/></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I know you said that you didn’t really need my help, but I couldn’t really resist the sense of worry I had. I used my abilities to at least give you good dreams for the next couple nights. I hope this can help you out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peony.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran was still smiling as he put the letter on his desk. “Didn’t have to do that Peony, but thank you anyway. As for the topic of the recurring nightmare, I may have a favor to ask of Lucina.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since this is chapter 10 the support conversations work has been given a mass update. It will be completely updated within the hour of this chapter going up.<br/>Conversations now available in the next work.<br/>Commander Anna and Awakening Anna (B Support)(chapter 1)<br/>Kiran and Lucina (B and A supports)(Chapter 3)(A support will be important for a planned chapter)<br/>Roy and Marth (B and A supports)(Chapter 2)<br/>Kiran and Sharena (C and B supports)(Chapter 4)<br/>Hector and Lilina (C and B supports) (Chapter 5)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Meeting the Divine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my gosh!! Did you guys see that ending movie. Okay not sure what I’m gonna do, but we're gonna have to speedrun these next few chapters and get book IV out of the way. I will do my best but I wish to flesh things out a bit first before we get into ending Book IV for this story. Chapter 16 and 17 will be where we end it. And from now on if you guys have any prompt ideas feel free to let me know.</p><p>I am also working on changing the title of this story for the long-run.</p><p>For this chapter I did my best to limit spoiler from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. If you don't wish to read this chapter then feel free to skip it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Edelgard first came to the order of heroes she knew some things were to be expected. Seeing versions of herself from her past and/or future. She herself is the one they call a brave hero. She doesn’t know why they call her that but they do. She even talked with her past self once, but was of course careful not to tell anything about her future. She thought she handled everything. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But that was until she saw Sothis walking around in the grand hall, the very goddess of Fodlan right in front of her eyes. She was rather speechless at first, she knew that Byleth had stated that he housed the consciousness of the goddess. But she also knew she gave her power to him. Could this version of her be one that wasn’t with him at all?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She felt like she needed to talk to someone about this. Her obvious first choice was Hubert, but she decided against that quickly. The one from five years ago was the only one here so far. Eventually she settled with Dimitri from the alternate timeline, but still from the same point as her. When they were both first summoned they had sat down and had a much needed talk, both understanding where each of their goals had stood by the end of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you decided to invite me over here Edelgard, but I don’t think we planned to have tea today,” Dimitri said. The two were sitting at a table in the garden. “Was there something troubling you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much, just that I saw the goddess Sothis in the grand hall,” Edelgard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, I was shocked myself. Even more so when talking to her, she’s has quite the colorful personality,” Dimitri commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This shocked Edelgard greatly who asked, “You talked to her?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After seeing the professor do so yes I figured I may as well. Don’t forget she’s not the only divine being we have here. There’s Mila, Grima, Naga, and Yune. Surely you’ve known at this point that while we may have different backgrounds, we all fight alongside and treat each other as equals though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard slumped a bit. “I knew that, and I said I would think on it. My whole path was around reforming the nobility and crest system and as well as abolishing the church and it’s leaders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well if you want my honest opinion El. I think it would be best if you talk to her. Maybe have the professor introduce you that way, it may make things easier.” Dimitri then noticed that the Claude from around their point in time was signalling them. “Ah, I suppose it’s time for our mission. I leave you with these thoughts Edelgard.” With that the king of Fearghus stood up and walked away.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After much time thinking it through Edelgard decided to go to the professor. Of course the main question was which one. There were two Byleths in the order of heroes right now both of different genders. Eventually she decided to talk to the one that was the closest to being from her own world. Which was the female Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This actually didn’t end up having a matter as she ended up finding both Byleths at the same time. Deciding it was better than having to ask around, Edelgard decided to walk to the two. “Professor… and professor. Can I have a word with you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two professors looked at each other before turning back to Edelgard. “Anything troubling you Edelgard,” asked the female Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping, if you don’t mind, to introduce me to the goddess. I saw her recently and I’ve been meaning to say something, but I just can’t muster up the courage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that doesn’t sound like you. I guess a lot does change in five years,” mused the male Byleth. He then nodded before saying, “I can introduce you two. The Sothis here says the Byleth in her world is male, so she would recognize me better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard was silent for a few seconds. She then nodded saying, “Thank you professor.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>And that is how the two ended up in the Aether resort now. Both having heard from Brave Micaiah that she was here. From there they had eventually learned from the younger Ike that Sothis was in the concert hall. When they entered the hall they noticed that there was hardly anyone there. “I would’ve thought more heroes would be here,” Edelgard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess no one has a showed scheduled for tonight,” Byleth stated. His eyes then caught something and pointed over. “There she is. I wonder what she’s doing in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard looked over and saw that Sothis was indeed sitting in one of the seats. He had her hand in a fist and was resting her head on it. Her eyes were also closed. “Is she asleep,” Edelgard asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just walk on over. She’ll wake up,” Byleth said before pushing Edelgard over to the goddes. He then made a gesture for her to proceed when she looked  back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath Edelgard walked over. She tensed a bit when Sothis opened her eyes and looked at her. “Edelgard, I presume? From five years in the future,” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes that would be me,” Edelgard said. She then went ahead and sat down in the seat next to Sothis. The armor made it hard but she was able to handle it. “I’ve been curious about what point in time you come from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that is something I kept secret from a lot of people. But I suppose you are the only one that is the closest. I actually come from after your conquest was complete,” Sothis explained. This seemed to shock Edelgard greatly. “And while I might not have been present in your professor’s mind most of that time I still saw and heard about everything you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard felt like Sothis was about to say something bad. “If this is about me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anything,” Sothis said. Edelgard was rather silent while the goddess continued. “Do you know why I come here from time-to-time.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I… can’t say I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My memories were all hazy for a time but as I began to remember there’s been a song that’s popped up in my head. I asked Kiran if he knew anything about my inquiries. He said he couldn’t say much but I could potentially find what I was looking for here at the concert hall. So I’ve come here almost every day hoping to hear that song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember what it was called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly no, but I remember the melody and who sang it when I remembered. It was Rhea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said you didn’t have to say anything. Listen please,” Sothis said, slightly annoyed. It got Edelgard to stop talking. “While I thought what she tried to do was in it’s own way noble, I'm not proud of how she went about doing it. If she was here I’d give a stern talking to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Edelgard said. Music then began to play once again, it seemed like a soft melody. “Is this the song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I can always come back another time. After all it’s not like I’m aging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked on with a slight smile on his face. He didn’t know what they were talking about but he was glad he wasn’t the only one that could see Sothis anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay there will still be a slight canon divergence like before in what I plan to do in chapter 12, but I won't be including everything I had originally planned. There will also be quite a few support conversation that are going to be added in the next work once we hit chapter 15.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sparring Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Black Knight approached young Ike with Alondite in hand. Things hit the fan pretty quickly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recently decided to finally use my holy grails to summon the Black Knight. I hardly ever used them, the only time was when I summoned the Flame Emperor and Young Minerva. Either way here's the one-shot that came out of it. Some the characters you see here may be involved in support conversations that will be released in the conversations work when chapter 15 comes up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Black Knight had been summoned thanks to the help of the holy grails fairly recently. They took the time observing the number of heroes here, some of which he recognized himself. He had even talked to Ike, who he later learned was the one from three years into his own future. It slightly worried him that he knew who was under the helmet, but relaxed once Ike said he wasn’t gonna tell anyone from his time who he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the Black Knight had gained confirmation that the Ike from around his time was in the castle too, thanks to a conversation between Soren and Ranulf. And now he was on a mission to find that boy and put him to the proper test. He vowed he would have his fight against him and he wasn’t about to let being summoned to Askr stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eventually found Ike in the training grounds of the castle. While he was watching Sothe ended up walking up to him. “Black Knight,” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sothe. Good to see you,” said the Black Knight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask why you’re here in the training grounds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here to challenge that man to a duel. His final one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay… wait what!” Sothe was about to stop the man but it was too late. He was already making his way over. “This won’t end well. This will not end well.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kiran was once again walking down the halls of the castle with his head in a book. He felt like it was about time they read a bit more about certain worlds. It definitely helps that they retrieved lost lore in the recent event. “Oh well that certainly explains that,” he said to himself. Just as he was about to flip a page though two people ended up running into him and sending all three crashing to the floor. “AAARGH! Who was that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry summoner,” said none other than Serra as she stood up. Ranulf then extended his own hand to Kiran, who then pulled him up. “We were kinda in a hurry. Something bad happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it,” Kiran asked in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not that something bad did happen, is that something bad is going to happen,” Ranulf said. He then looked out a nearby window quickly. “I picked up the scents of Ike and the Black Knight alarmingly close to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Ike can handle it,” Kiran said in total disregard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the younger Ike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Where are they.” Once that was said Ranulf began running down the hall again with Kiran and Serra close behind.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When the three made it to the training grounds they saw that the Black Knight was dueling Ike one-on-one. He didn’t look like he was holding back and Ike was losing stamina quickly. “Should’ve known this was going to happen when I summoned him. We need to break them up," Kiran said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can we do that. The Black Knight is a big brute,” Serra said. She then noticed someone was running over to break them up right now. “Is that Anna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Commander was indeed running over to the two, Noatun in hand. Just as Black Knight was close to bringing Alondite down in Ike she sent her axe upwards and managed to deflect the strike. The Black Knight then stopped his assault and turned his attention to Anna. “This is a fight between me and him, none shall interfere. So know your place!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the Black Knight hit the commander away and towards Kiran, Serra, and Ranulf. “Anna, you okay,” Kiran asked, rushing over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be better,” Anna said, wincing in pain as she tried sitting up. Serra went ahead and used her healing magic on her. “Thanks. If this keeps up the Black Knight is gonna kill him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately I don’t think I can take him long enough to help Ike get away. And the older version isn’t here yet,” Ranulf said. He then noticed that daggers were being thrown at the Black Knight and looked to see Sothe. “Sothe what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something,” Sothe simply stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran was looking around seeing if there was anyone that could. He then looked down as remembered that he had breidablik on him. “Hey Anna you once said that the heroes I’ve summoned can’t deliberately do anything that would kill me right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that was one of Breadablik’s abilities. What are you-“ by the time Anna had realized Kiran was running over to the two with the, technically not, gun in hand. “What do you think you’re doing?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems Gawain’s teachings were not enough for you boy,” Black Knight had said as he pushed Ike onto the ground and flung Ragnell away from him. “And now to finish this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Black Knight has raised alondite high and prepared to bring it down. And as it came down Kiran came into view stepping right in between the two. It was too late for the Black Knight to move his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it seemed like the sword had struck Kiran a bright light erupted from the area, causing a great blast of wind. “What was that,” Serra asked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the dust settled the Black Knight was staring under his helmet in shock as a barrier of light had emanated from Breadablik and surrounded Kiran. “What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serra, get Ike out of here,” Kiran shouted. Shaking herself out of her own shock, Serra ran over to the young mercenary and helped him get away. “And now to take care of you.” As the barrier began to fall Kiran moved out of the way, allowing Alondite to fall and hit the dirt. “Together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ranulf said as he transformed into his cat form and charged at the Black Knight. “Take this!” Ranulf then unleashed a strong attack on Black Knight. Not greatly hurting him but still doing damage. “So what’s the plan for actually subduing him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully stall long enough for the older Ike to get here,” Kiran said. He then pulled out his own sword that he had been training with. Much weaker than alondite, but desperate times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can take me? You hardly have any experience,” the Black Knight said as he swung alondite the summoner. Kiran managed to mostly block the blow but it sent him back a bit. “You need far more training in order to stand against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Black Knight then finally noticed that Sothe had been hitting him with his daggers the whole time. “And what were you trying to accomplish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Sothe said as an aura went around his daggers and himself. “I’m fighting for survival!” With a shout he threw two daggers at quick succession, both knocking the Black Knight back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran quickly put his sword away and pulled out the thunder tome Byleth had given him a while back. “I’ve been training. Let’s hope this works. Stall him for just a little longer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded as she ran forward again. The Black Knight was ready for her this time the sword and axe ended up grinding against each other, causing sparks to fly. “I may be an Anna, but I’m not like the others. You try to harm a hero, there will be something to pay.” Seeing as Kiran was almost ready she quickly got away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m lucky you have low resistance,” Kiran said. He then threw his hand forward. “Thunder!” A bolt of electricity came forward at lightning speeds and struck the Black Knight, enough to bring him down. With a sigh of relief he closed the tome. “We’ll need to have someone keep an eye on him from now on in the event he tries this again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Ranulf said. “By the way, you're okay. That was quite the risk back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally fine, breadbablik kept me safe,” Kiran said. He was then punched in the arm by Anna. “Ow! Hey-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never do that again,” Anna shouted at him before going off on a rant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it looks like someone has made the commander angry once again,” Sothe said, glancing over at Kiran. Who in fact looked sheepish while rubbing the soon to be bruised spot on his arm.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Armads' Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Alfonse noticing sudden increasing activity from a certain hero, he informs Kiran and they come into the office for a quick talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is meant to be a continuation to Hector and Lilina’s B Support over in the next work. If you haven’t read it yet, that’s fine, but I still suggest you do. Click on Next work and jump all the way to chapter 5. You’ll find it there. And because of the Feh channel *Speedrunning to finish writing for Book IV intensifies*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Lilina had left the room in the middle of their talk awhile back she had been avoiding Hector all over the castle. During meals, announcements, and she seemed to be taking on more missions than before. When Roy had approached her about it, something Hector actually asked him to do, she had said she wanted to do more to help.</p><p>Things would finally go on its head when Kiran decided to call Lilina into his office. Said young mage was there right now, and Alfonse was in the office too. Kiran was flipping through the pages of a book. “Okay Lilina, I have a feeling you don’t know why I had Seliph bring you in here,” Kiran said as he eventually found the page he was looking for.</p><p>“Um, yes I don’t know, summoner. Though I would like to know if that’s possible,” Lilina asked. She herself was curious why she was in here, she didn’t remember doing anything wrong.</p><p>“Thanks to Alfonse pointing it out to me, I’ve noticed you have been taken on more missions recently.” Kiran eventually found the page in the book he was looking for and turned his attention to the missions list. “Just yesterday, you volunteered to help with breakfast. Then, you joined in the small group I took to the voting gauntlet. After that, you went to the training tower with three others. And that was just the morning.”</p><p>“Lilina, is there something troubling you here. We can help you if necessary,” Alfonse asked.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong I promise,” Lilina tried to say.</p><p>“Well I can tell you that’s bulls-,” Kiran was nudged by Alfonse before he could finish. “Look after being here for three years Lilina I can tell when a hero is lying to me. Though some are better than others.”</p><p>“How does Niles continue to give you the slip anyway,” Alfonse asked the summoner. He himself did not fall for Niles’ shenanigans.</p><p>“I don’t know! He’s a slippery guy, I'll tell you that!”</p><p>“Aren’t we getting off topic here,” Lilina said, getting both of their attention. Lilina took a deep breath. “Well you see my father expressed anticipation when it came to fighting alongside me in his future. But well he ended up dying before that could happen, I guess him being here too was overwhelming for me as well.”</p><p>Kiran leaned back in his chair. “You know Roy was like that with Eliwood too. He was afraid of how his father would react to what he did himself. But one talk with him, albeit forced by you no less. They understood each other better and are comfortable around each other in the castle now.”</p><p>“Is this why you had a book on the World of Binding open Kiran,” Alfonse asked.</p><p>“Yes actually, and now that we know the route of the problem.” Kiran took the book and flipped through the pages again. “Okay Lilina I think you’re at least owed an explanation of why Hector died in your time.”</p><p>“He fell in battle, isn’t that simple enough,” Lilina asked.</p><p>“It’s more complicated than you think. You see the axe Hector was wielding, Armads, had a curse. The curse was that one day he would fall in battle no matter what, the death was unavoidable that day. He was warned of it too according to this,” Kiran explained.</p><p>Lilina was rather shocked to learn that this had been the case the whole time. She knew he had fallen but because of an axe, that he was warned about. “If he knew the axe would one day cause him to fall in battle then why did he use it?”</p><p>Alfonse and Kiran shared a glance before the former said, “I’m afraid we can’t answer everything Lilina. If you want to know more, you need to ask him yourself.”</p><p>Lilina looked down. “I see. If you excuse me, I have a mission to get to now-”</p><p>“Don’t bother. I talked with Anna, she’ll be having Ewan pick up your slack. I suggest you talk to Hector when you can Lilina,” Kiran said. With a final nod Lilina left the office. “Hope it was a good idea telling her about armads.”</p><p>“It was a necessary precaution Kiran. Now if you’ll excuse I was planning on doing some sparring around now,” Alfonse said before leaving the office himself. Kiran looked at the book again and picked it up. Could be of use to look it over again and refresh his memory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Hector and Lilina Support conversation A level will be added to the Conversations work in the next mass update for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Holy Knight Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiran begins to bring the family together again. It's not much, but it's a start.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since we’re stuck in October in the game’s timeline for now. May as well do a story behind a few summon rounds I did. Don’t worry it was just a free summon I didn’t actually use this many orbs. This is also gonna be the first two-parter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“60 ORBS,” Kiran shouted standing in front of the summoning altar. Sharena and Laslow were with him. “60 fricking orbs and nothing from this banner so far!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you may want to calm down summo-,” Laslow tried to say, only to have Breidablik pointed directly at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re shutting up Inigo, or I will send your 4* ass home right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Laslow to shut up immediately, mostly because he got referred to by his actual name. He backed up to where Sharena was so he didn’t have to face anymore of the summoner’s fury. “He really isn’t the nicest person when he gets like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that,” Sharena said with a face of concern. She then took a step forward herself. “Kiran I know Sigurd is a part of this banner, but we’ve already done three full summon rounds and nothing so far. Maybe we should head back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sigurd isn’t even showing up in the normal pools anymore for whatever reason. This is one of our few chances,” Kiran said. One more look at Sharena faced made him grumble. “Fine, one more round and we’ll pack it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Kiran,” Sharena said, walking back over. She noticed Laslow was wanting to ask the how of the whole thing. “Something I learned early on puppy-eyes are his weakness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a weakness. I just have trouble saying no to you half the time,” Kiran said as he loaded up breidablik again. He then pointed it right at the pedestal, a bright red orb in it’s center. “Okay looking good so far.” Kiran then fired and the blue light hit the orb. A puff of smoke was then seen as a beam of light went into the air, blinding the three in a flash of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a bright one. Think it worked,” Laslow asked as the dust cleared away. Revealing a new hero, one with blue hair, and with a striking resemblance to a younger hero. “Is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran immediately turned to Sharena saying, “Get Seliph! The normal one not the Legendary Hero!” With that the princess was off. “This is going to be a nice surprise for him.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Seliph was currently sparring with Fir, Julia was watching the two from afar. Eventually the two sword fighters took a break, both catching their breath. “You quicker than I thought Fir. I nearly tripped there,” Seliph said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was taught from the best. When my mother gave me this sword I wanted to be just like here,” Fir replied. Seliph gave a small smile at that. He knew quite a few heroes here that were or wanted to be like their parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the two were talking, Sharena was rushing onto the training grounds looking for a certain blue-haired swordsman and soon spotted Julia. “Oh, Julia! Glad I found you, do you know where your half-brother is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s right there actually,” Julia said pointing to Seliph. Before Sharena could head over Julia quickly stopped the princess asking, “What’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say Kiran summoned someone he’s gonna want to see,” Sharena said. She then ran over to Seliph. “Seliph! Kiran has big news for you, someone got summoned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seliph was interested in the fact that the summoning involved him in the first place, they rarely ever do. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s better as a surprise, get to the grand hall ASAP,” Sharena said before bolting again. Seliph took a quick glance at Julia who just gave back a small shrug. She was still confused herself.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes Seliph, Fir, and Julia found themselves in the Grand Hall, waiting for Kiran to arrive with the mystery hero. “Sharena said the summoning concerned you, is it another version of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible. The last time someone watched another version of them get summoned they fainted on the spot,” Seliph replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia seemed to be thinking about this too. At first she was thinking it was their mother, but it couldn’t be that. Because then the summoning would’ve concerned her too. Meaning it had to be summoned related to Seliph by blood, but not her. There was one person that came to mind pretty quickly. “Seliph, I think the hero might be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seliph! You in here,” Kiran called out as he entered the hall. Hearing a coo from Feh who pointed over to the swordsman with her wing. “Ah, thank you Feh. Seliph I got huge news for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it summoner,” Seliph asked, walking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran smirked before stepping to the side and over to the bulletin board. “Okay you can come in!” The new hero walked in caused Seliph’s brain to almost stop entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fa-father,” Seliph asked in shock as Sigurd began to walk towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the summoner wasn’t lying when he said I had a son currently in the castle,” Sigurd said as he was now standing in front of Seliph. “I suppose we have some things to talk about.” Sigurd was nearly cut off as Seliph went ahead and hugged his parent. Which Sigurd returned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Holy Knight Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always with it being a multiple of 5 the support conversations work has been updated alongside this one, full details will be given after this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the two had officially reunited Sigurd, Seliph, Fir and Julia were now in the dining hall during dinner. Sigurd had decided to tell some stories from before Seliph was born in his world. The heir of light was very much interested to say the least. “So when in the invasion of Verdane you initially went to save Edain,” Seliph asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, precisely. When Edain turned out to not be a Evans Castle we were forced to venture deeper into the territory. And it was there I met your mother,” Sigurd explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You met his mother in enemy territory,” Fir asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, though technically it was in a place known as the spirit forest. She was being attacked by bandits and I rushed in to save her. She ran without telling me her name. I asked some locals who told me her name a Deirdre and that she was cursed. “Curse or no curse though I loved. To the very end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, father did you get summoned just as you died,” Seliph asked in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like just after I died. The pain of the flames is still lingering, my mind is also still reeling from how I’m still alive,” Sigurd said in his own shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother,” Julia said to herself. Sigurd noticed this and shot a confused look. “Oh I guess you don’t know, but I was born sometime after that happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigurd seemed to understand what this meant and closed his eyes with a small smile. “It makes sense, you do have her beauty. I assume it was after Arvis stole her from me?” Julia nodded, confirming that was true. “Well, that won’t matter to me. Even if you aren’t related to me by blood I guess you’re still technically a half-daughter? Niece? I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Lord Sigurd,” Julia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need for formalities. I don’t exactly have any noble power here.” Sigurd then turned his attention to Fir. “Now about you how did you and my son meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it was shortly after I was summoned. I was looking around if I could spar with anyone and Seliph offered. After a spar we chatted and well now we’re normal training buddies,” Fir answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll be honest I was thinking you were his girlfriend,” Sigurd bluntly said. This caused Seliph to choke on the water he was drinking while Fir blushed in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess someone really is the Dad type as Kiran would put it,” Quan said walking over. He was an old friend of Sigurd’s. “It is nice to see you again Sigurd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quan! I had no idea you were here, are Ethlyn or Eldigan here too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No my wife is not here sadly,” Quan said as he sat down next to his old friend. “As for Eldigan, he is here. But not exactly the one we know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that,” Fir asked. Quan then pointed over to where Eldigan was right now, in his dance attire. “Oh that’s right the ballroom banner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah I see, I was told there could be alternate versions of us here,” Sigurd replied. “How have things been treating you here in the castle Quan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone here usually plays nice, though there are some troublemakers.” Quan directed a glance over to the Black Knight. “As for myself, I did meet Seliph when I first came as well as seeing my own son again, all grown up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah so Leif is here too. I’ll need to greet him at some point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the conversation could continue Alfonse walked up to the table saying, “Lord Sigurd, Kiran would like to discuss where you’ll be staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess my time is cut short. Seliph how about I see your own swordsmanship myself tomorrow through a quick spar,” Sigurd asked as he got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seliph nodded saying, “I’ll be waiting father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sigurd left, Fir faced Seliph saying, “Well now your father’s in the castle! I guess that leaves your mother and then your family is all here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know how long it’ll be until my mother may be summoned. But I think just one will be fine for now.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Book IV ending chapters are next.</p><p>Following this chapter the Support Conversations work has been updated once again. Below is the list of new conversations and what chapter they’re on.</p><p>C Supports:<br/>B!Dimitri and B!Edelgard (Chapter 6)<br/>Kiran and Commander Anna (Chapter 7)<br/>Black Knight and Y!Ike (Chapter 8)<br/>Sigurd and Chrom (Chapter 9)</p><p>B Support: <br/>Kiran and Commander Anna (Chapter 7)</p><p>A Support:<br/>Kiran and Sharena (Chapter 4)<br/>Hector and Lilina (Chapter 5)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>